What did you say?
by KimAuditoredaFirenze
Summary: This is my first Fan-fiction. It's about Altair 'helping' a novice to become an assassin. But he knows something that the novice doesn't think Altair knows about him, if that makes any sense. There are going to be a number of stories related to this. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: It begins

**Altair's p.o.v**

The sun was rising as Altair was getting ready for this 'special' day. He wasn't bothered about it, it was just induction for all the novices in Masyaf but, to his dismay, he had to go because Al Mualim put him up to the job. He didn't know who he was going to get. Once he had put on his robes, trousers and leather boots, he walked to the other side of his room. He went onto his knees as he looked at his own reflection in the water bowl that he used to wash his face. His eyes were looked terrible as he didn't get much sleep the night before. Tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. He didn't know when he got off to sleep, but it must've happened quickly, for he couldn't remember going to sleep. He stood up and let out a sigh. He walked out his chambers and made his way down the spiral staircase. There were novices talking about the day like they were small children going outside of their home for the first time. He wanted to order them to shut up, but he was kind enough to let them continue their conversation. He became out of ear shot when his tummy rumbled. He decided that it was time he went to the dining hall.

Soon, Altair reached the dining hall. He opened the doors and one of the tables went completely silent. He walked over to the far end of the hall and grabbed something to eat. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get him through the morning. He sat at a table by himself and he could feel someone watching him. He turned around and he saw one of the novices looking at him. The novice looked around twenty and his facial features reminded him of a young woman's. Altair thought he recognized him from somewhere. The novice turned away and Altair looked back at his plate. On it was a handful of grapes and a slice of bread with a glass of Coconut milk to wash it down. He was about to eat a grape when there was a fist banging the table at the front where all the important figures of the creed sat.

"Quiet please!" Al Mualim called out. The room became silent. "As you all know, the novices have their first contract to assassinate in order to be a fully fledged Assassin!" He waited for it to sink in, "And each novice has their own 'mentor' to accompany him. The longest contract is where you need to go to Acre, Damascus and Jerusalem!" A novice put their hand up, it was the one that Altair recognized, "Yes Mahir."

"Is it in that order?"

"Who knows? It might be, it might not be. Does that help you?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"I will call your names and you will come up and receive your scrolls." Al Mualim picked up the six scrolls and called out, "Amir!" A young assassin strode out and took his seal. He stood in front of the main table and faced Al Mualim.

"Azzam!" Al Mualim continued, "Yasir!, Nasser!, Marid!" All the novices that had been called out were stood in an orderly line. There was only one left to join them, "Mahir!" Mahir stood gingerly and made his way towards Al Mualim. He took his scroll and joined the line, "You may now break the seals. However, once you have found out who your mentor is, look at him straight in the eye. Unless it's Altair."

Altair laughed, "Thanks. I'll take that as a complement."

"I was only joking Altair. You may now," Al Mualim started laughing, "Break the, hahaha, seal on your scrolls."

The assassin's did as they were told. Altair did not want to know who he had, but he did guess. And his guess was correct, for Mahir turned around and looked at him. Mahir quickly turned around and told his friend, Nasser, that he had Altair. Nasser just said "Good luck".

Al Mualim banged on the table again, "Make your way to your mentors and he will take you to your chambers. I will see you off in one hour. What I would do if I was your predicament, is get to know your mentor. Good luck."

Mahir made his way towards Altair. Altair sighed and he rolled his eyes. He had to speak with Al Mualim. But it could wait for an hour.

"Follow me." He said and he walked out of the hall with Mahir, "I'll take you to your room and let you pack and get ready. Whilst you are doing this, I will do the same and I will meet you at the stables. Then, once we have said goodbye to Al Mualim, we will leave for Jerusalem."

"How do you know we are going to Jerusalem?"

"Al Mualim tells the Mentors the day before. Only I was busy so he told me early this morning." He didn't look at Mahir as he was speaking. He just kept his eyes forward. He saw the tower that they needed to go up. He walked towards it and opened the door. Then they climbed up the spiral staircase until they got to the fourth floor. Altair turned to his right and left Mahir to turn to his left. Altair entered his room and quickly put on his leather armour, belt, bandolier and sheath. Then, he walked to his weapon stand and put his long sword into his sheath, throwing knives into his bandolier and dagger into the sheath on his back. He packed enough food for a day, two people. Complete with fresh fruit, bread, coconuts, and a goblet. He left the tower and made his way to the stables. He picked up an apple from one of the stands in the village and walked away. He always took an apple with him if he going to the stables. It always made his horse well behaved.

When he reached the stables, one of the horses opened it's door and galloped to Altair. It was sleek and it's coat was dark brown. A classical build of the Arab breed. The horse nuzzled Altair's hand.

"What is it Adira? Hmm. What can you smell?" Adira looked into his eyes, neighed, then went back to nuzzling his hand. "Okay. You can have your apple." He opened his hand and Adira ate it, "Good girl."

"Altair!" He turned and saw Mahir, "I'm here!"

"I can see that!" He scowled and he turned back to Adira, "Where did I put your saddle?" He walked into Adira's stable, "There it is." He walked out again and equipped it onto his horse. He mounted and saw that Mahir was still putting the saddle on. A few seconds later, he gave Altair his food pack and went back to his horse, put his food pack on the horses back and mounted.

"Ahhh Altair and Mahir, I see you're the only ones ready." Altair and Mahir turned and saw Al Mualim.

"You'll feel sorry that you spoke just then." Altair mumbled. As soon as he said that, his horse turned and made for Al Mualim, nuzzling him.

"Hello to you too. Here's half an apple for your long journey." Al Mualim said, "Now then, go to your contract Mahir and, Altair, please don't do anything stupid to make him lose his arm. Please."

"That was an accident. The wall collapsed when I was on the other side and -" He saw Al Mualim's icy glare, "I won't. You have my word."

"Well then, what are you waiting for, leave!"

Altair and Mahir spurred their horses and they rode off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Jerusalem's closing in

**Mahir's p.o.v **

Mahir looked up at the sky, "We need to rest. Night's coming in fast."

Altair looked around, "Fine. But we set out at first light."

"Okay, okay. Don't get on your high horse." Mahir realised what she just said when Altair scorned at her, "I didn't mean to say that, What I-I was, um, meant to say was, um-"

"Don't you ever shut up?! You've been talking ever since we first left and, to be honest with you, It's doing my heading!" Altair shouted.

"And why are you so..." Mahir was thinking of hot and cute, but she actually said, "So hot-headed?!" She remembered what Al Mualim told her before she left, 'Don't argue, complain, mimic, shout and cry near him.' Al Mualim had said, 'He can use that to his advantage to use against you, to embarrass you.' She had already broken two of Al Mualim's 'list of advice when around Altair.' She hung her head in shame.

The horses stopped underneath one of the so few trees. There was an oasis nearby. They dismounted and Mahir took her blanket. She stiffly led under the tree for she had never been on a horse for over six hours before. She watched Altair come over and sit down gracefully. His back against the tree.

"About the 'argument' we had earlier," Mahir gave a big sigh, "I'm sorry okay. I just, talk a lot when I'm nervous." Altair just looked away, "I know that this is hard, especially for you but, can you forgive me? I forgive you." Altiar shrugged his shoulders, "You don't have to forgive me, but it would help me sleep better and I won't talk unless spoken to by you and the Rafique."

Altair turned his gaze at Mahir, "I forgive you.", He mumbled, "But next time you'll be sorry you ever opened your mouth.

'_That's nice',_ Mahir thought. Then she said," you and 2. I'll take your advice seriously." She covered herself with her blanket and turned onto her side, "Goodnight."

She closed her eyes, but Aria, who was nuzzling her face, was putting her off. And Altair taking his robe and shirt off, was even more distracting. She opened her eyes to reach into her food bag and take out an apple to give to Aria, and another one to Aragorn, her grey horse. But she wished she hadn't opened them because Altair was shirtless and facing her. She turned and gave the horses an apple each before it was too late. Mahir blushed and she was thankful that it was dark. She didn't want her face to be has red as she thought it was, and she most certainly did not want Altair to see her face. Aria layed down beside Altair and licked his face. Aragorn layed down beside Mahir and snuggled up to her, with his head above hers. His breath was warm. Mahir stroked his neck to calm her down. She felt like someone was watching her, but she shook the thought away and, soon after that, she fell fast asleep.

**By the way, it's supposed to say she instead of he when it's Mahir's p.o.v. Just in case you were wondering.**

**Please review! KimAuditore 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Jerusalem

**Altair's p.o.v**

_''I want you to go to Solomon's Temple whilst you're in Jerusalem' Al Mualim said, ''Take Malik with you.''_

_''No.''_

_''What did you say?''_

_''No! I will do this alone!''_

_''Why? So that you can get revenge on your friend's death? Altair, the Templars aren't to blame.''_

_''You would say that! You didn't see Robert de Sable slit Akram's throat! The last thing he said to me was 'I trust you with my life.'''_

_''Well. It proves that he was wrong. After all these years-''_

_''I froze okay! I don't know why. I just-I just did. I stood their as de Sable slit his throat. And I watched Akram bleed to death in front of my eyes! You have no idea what it's like."_

_''I do! I've been in that position!''_

_''Name it! When?, how old were you?, what was the situation?'' Al Mualim said nothing, ''I thought just as much."_

_Altair started to walk away when Al Mualim called out, ''You're still taking Malik **and** his brother with you young man!''_

_"Fine! Just don't expect me to save their lives."_

Altair woke with a start. He remembered that day all too well. He failed that mission. He killed innocents, gave away his position and he compromised the brotherhood. The worst mistake he ever made came with consequences. Malik lost his arm, Malik's brother died, and Altair had to work from novice back to his former rank.

Adira nuzzled him. That brought Altair back to the present. He had to hide his past from Mahir, or he would ask questions. Altair put his shirt and robes on. He quickly re-equipped everything, then lightly kicked Mahir in the shin. He woke. Altair wasn't exactly hungry and he wanted to be in Jerusalem as soon as he could.

"You missed breakfast. You'll have to eat when we get to Jerusalem." He said.

"What!? I missed breakfast?" Mahir said, astonished. Altair stood there and turned his eyes into slits, "I don't believe this."

"Just hope that you can hold out for three miles." Altair mumbled as he mounted Aria, who was now waiting patiently to continue their journey. Aragorn stood with his ears pricked and Mahir mounted.

Jerusalem was just as busy as it always was. Scholars waiting outside the walls for assassin's to use them to enter the city. Inside, young boys were going to school, women were doing the weekly shopping, guards prowling around on the rooftops and the floor, and heralds telling the citizens the latest news. Altair climbed the closest building, which just happened to be the barracks, and he watched the novice carefully. Mahir was too busy staring at the mosque. Then a thug went past and Mahir walked behind him and reached his hand out. He snatched the thugs money purse. He then spent it on fresh bread and coconut milk. As he ate, he made his way to the Assassin's bureau. Altair saw this coming and he jumped from roof to roof until he got to the designated building. The roof of the bureau was made out of willow that was weaved and it had the assassin's symbol on it. He jumped down into the building for the entrance was on the roof. He walked into the room next door. Malik was waiting.

"What do you want Altair?" Malik grumbled. He heard someone come into the bureau, "Ah Mahir. Come in." Mahir entered the room, "I didn't know Altair was your mentor for the mission."

"Yeah. Hasn't started very well." Mahir said.

"It never does when you're following orders from him. Anyway, your Contract is a traitor to the Creed. He's called Marid. There's some informers South-west and south-east of here. They will let you know more about this man.

"Thank you Malik." Altair said, "We must leave to find the information we need before nightfall." He went into the next room and climbed the fountain underneath the entrance. Mahir followed. He grabbed his arm and he turned to face her.

"Is everything all right?" Mahir asked, "You left in such a hurry and you sounded different in there."

"I'm fine." Altair said, "I just didn't know-"

"Didn't know what?"

"We should be going." Altair said. He jumped down, "Well?"

Mahir sighed but he followed. Altair smirked as he followed Mahir.

**Thanks for the reviews! But more would really help.**

_-KimAuditoredaFirenze_


End file.
